1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing a digital content using a network, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for reproducing a digital content using a network capable of accessing a remote digital programming via the network such as Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for reproducing a digital content such as DVD players serve the purpose of playing pre-recorded audio and video on a viewing device like a television. However, a capability of the DVD player is generally limited to playing back the digital content pre-recorded onto a disc that is inserted into the DVD player. Consumers are limited to watching the titles the consumers have already purchased, what is in stock at a local video rental store, or waiting for a mail-order service to deliver new movies.
Recently, companies like Amazon and WalMart have introduced services which can deliver the content to a consumer's home via a connection to the Internet. These services offer the consumers an opportunity to purchase and view a video programming, but the consumers are restricted to watching the video programming on a personal computer. Companies like Apple and Microsoft are offering solutions for watching the downloaded video programming on the television. However such solutions require multiple pieces of expensive equipments (about $700 for a complete solution) which may be difficult to setup and operate.